ONEIROS
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: A veces los sueños son tan reales que no lo parecen y a veces la vida misma parece un sueño. Tom Ryddle descubrirá algo y puede no entenderlo ni desear lo que descubrió. Capítulo 3, en honor a Dalí.
1. Escapando a Somnus

**ONEIROS...**

**.--.--.--.--.**

I - _Escapando a Somnus _- 

Esa noche, Tom Ryddle soñó que lo soñaban. No sabía quién lo había convocado en sus sueños, pero la sensación había sido tan vívida que por un momento dejó de sentirse como una simple fantasía onírica... Pero eso no podía ser, él no podía soñar, él estaba muerto. Potter lo había destruido al destruir el diario, Potter lo había vencido de nuevo..., ¿o no? ¿Acaso todo aquello había sido también un sueño? ¿Acaso nunca había ocurrido, nunca había salido del diario? ¿Acaso seguía atrapado como un recuerdo entre las amarillentas páginas del diario que había dejado en su época de estudiante?... No, aquello había pasado en realidad; el dolor había sido demasiado grande como para pertenecer a un sueño. El basilisco había sido asesinado, el heredero de Slytherin había sido vencido, de nuevo. 

Entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pudo haber soñado que estaban soñando con él si se suponía que estaba muerto?... Pero si estaba soñando, tendría que despertar, ¿no? Aún de las pesadillas más horribles se despertaba tarde o temprano, y aquello, fuese lo que fuese, no sería la excepción. Todo se sentía tal como cuando estaba en el diario, como si no tuviese cuerpo y su consciencia fuese lo único existente, como si estuviese flotando en la nada; pero tenía que despertar, tenía que salir del diario si es que nuevamente estaba encerrado en él. No podía permitirse seguir en esa situación, ya había probado la dulce miel de la libertad, aunque fue sólo por escasos momentos, y su dignidad, su orgullo como descendiente de uno de los magos más grandes de toda la historia fue lo que le dio fuerzas para romper todo lo que pudiese atarlo a aquellas páginas que había adquirido tantos años atrás en la calle Vauxhall. 

Poco a poco se forzó a sí mismo a ir tomando consciencia de su cuerpo y de sus sensaciones. En su sueño él había estado caminando por algún callejón durante la noche y concentró hasta la última de sus neuronas en recordar el mínimo detalle de todo lo que había visto. De nuevo sintió sus brazos y piernas, la brisa fría golpeándole el rostro y la humedad en sus calcetines, de nuevo se sintió vivo. VIVO, con todo lo que ello implicaba. La sangre corría otra vez por su venas, el aire llenaba nuevamente sus pulmones, toda la maquinaria de su cerebro volvía a andar a todas sus revoluciones; simplemente... vivo. Cuando quiso abrir los ojos, despertar del sueño de una buena vez, no pudo, no tenía energías para hacer algo tan simple como eso. Oyó algunos ruidos a su alrededor que probablemente serían voces, pero estaba demasiado cansado hasta para escucharlas con atención; en ese momento, sólo quería seguir durmiendo. 

Bajo otra circunstancia, se habría tomado el gesto de ser cínico consigo mismo. Había sido tan simple volver a escapar del diario, sólo tuvo que proponérselo, mientras que en la primera ocasión había tenido que permanecer pasivo, escuchando los absurdos problemas sentimentales de una mocosa estúpida hasta haber adquirido suficiente parte de su alma, suficiente fuerza para poder reaparecer. Tanto esfuerzo desperdiciado, tantos planes frustrados, tantos años oculto acechando en la nada y el vacío, todo eso tirado a la mismísima mierda por culpa de otro mocoso y su madre sangre sucia... y de Dumbledore. Maldito viejo. Se había encargado de fastidiarlo a más no poder mientras fue su alumno, y nuevamente lo había hecho, enviándole la espada de Gryffindor a Potter. Lo pagarían, ambos, y preferiblemente con sus patéticas vidas. 

Estaba exhausto, inclusive para continuar pensando. La fría brisa se había transformado en una incesante lluvia que lo golpeaba de pies a cabeza y sólo le hacía desear estar muy lejos de allí, estuviese donde estuviese. Haciendo gala de todo su empeño logró abrir los ojos por unas fracciones de segundo para ver algo que supuso que eran las sombras de las personas caminando. Después de eso, toda posible reserva de energía aún escondida en su cuerpo se agotó y lo que siguió fue un dormitar profundo y un sueño, el primer sueño real que podía recordar en mucho tiempo. Un sueño nublado, confuso y surrealista, un recuerdo que creía perdido de su infancia en el orfanato matizado con alguna fantasía producto de su propia imaginación. Una monja gigante lo obligaba a hincarse de rodillas al tiempo que lo castigaba con un cinturón, hasta que una lechuza color verde chillón aparecida de la nada la golpeaba en la cabeza y la monja se convertía en una chistera de la que salía un conejo fluorescente. 

Después, el conejo y todo lo demás desapareció y el vacío volvió a hacerse presente. 

**.--.--.--.--.**

Bien, bien, bien..... este es mi primer intento oficial de ampliar mi repertorio y hacer un fic un poco bastante fuera de mi estilo, así ke no esperen encontrar mucho humor por akí, además, el personaje no lo permite. Está todavía dentro de la categoría de proyecto, así que puede esperarse cualkier retorcido giro psicólogico a lo largo de la historia Lo de arriba fue la introducción, ya en el capítulo II se verá lo ke pasó con nuestro Slytherin más famoso y sus sueños raros. Esta servidora agradecerá los reviews desde lo más hondo de su corazón. 

_Volará el que le ponga alas a sus sueños..._

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

-Padfoot- 

**Ralkm Diggory**

[Miembro de la Orden Siriusana] 

[Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana] 


	2. Bienvenido a la realidad

**ONEIROS....**

**0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0**

II . - _Bienvenido a la realidad_ - 

Dolor... dolor... sangre... dolor.... 

¿Por qué no terminaba? ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportarlo? 

Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, lo golpeaba con tanta brutalidad que se sentía como dentro de una moledora de carne. Los golpes lo habían despertado bruscamente de las profundidades de sus sueños y no habían cesado ni un momento. Sólo deseaba matar a ese bastardo, torturarlo hasta que implorara por su muerte, pero en primer lugar no sabía cómo, y en segundo, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar y mucho menos para ponerse en pie e intentar asesinar a otra persona, por más ganas que tuviese; sólo podía quedarse ahí, pasivo, con el rostro y la mirada pegados al sucio suelo de concreto y la sangre embriagándole la boca. ¿¡Por qué no acababa!?... Finalmente, todo cesó. Seguramente el bastardo había pensado que ya había muerto o que, en tal caso, estaría muy próximo a hacerlo, y por un momento en verdad deseó estarlo. Le dolía hasta el último de los huesos y habría dado de buen grado su vida por estar acostado en una cama y no en un mugroso callejón sintiendo que con cada respiración se le rompía otro hueso. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tirado allí soportando su dolor hasta que el agotamiento lo dejó caer dormido. 

Estaba en una mazmorra o algo así, una gran habitación de piedra iluminada con antorchas. Al fondo había una estatua de un hombre que abarcaba toda la altura de la cámara, y ahí, deslizándose a los pies de la estatua, estaba una serpiente enorme, con la piel de color verde ponzoñoso y colmillos del largo de un brazo humano. Los ojos de la serpiente brillaban en la oscuridad y abrió la boca, y cuando él pensaba que el gigantesco reptil lo mordería o lo que saldrían serían siseos, logró entender perfectamente lo que le decía: "Termina... termina...". ¿Pero qué tenía que terminar? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que terminar? 

Abrió los ojos con desgano, esperando encontrarse nuevamente de cara al piso del callejón, pero no fue así y nada lo habría preparado para lo que estaba ante él. Miró alrededor, intentando ubicarse en el espacio y organizar sus ideas. Estaba en lo que parecía un viejo acueducto en desuso, con una que otra rata merodeando por ahí y lleno de cajas de cartón desperdigadas, pero gracias a la luz que lograba colarse e iluminar un poco el lugar, notó que cubierto bajo las cajas dormía agazapado un chiquillo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo único que lograba recordar era la paliza que había recibido, nada más antes o después de eso. Intentó ponerse en pie, le desagradaba en demasía la sensación de no saber dónde estaba, lo hacía sentir indefenso, pero no pudo; el dolor causado en todo su cuerpo por cada uno de los golpes que había recibido era demasiado grande e impedía que sus músculos reaccionaran. 

- Así que no estabas muerto - dijo una voz a sus espaldas y él hizo todo su esfuerzo para voltearse y darle la cara. Sentado sobre el piso, al igual que él, y fumando un cigarrillo estaba un chico moreno y delgado, de unos quince años cuando mucho, con el cabello y los ojos oscuros y el rostro y la apariencia descuidados -, felicitaciones. 

- ¿Dónde estoy? - su propia voz sonó ronca y oxidada, como si no la hubiera utilizado en mucho tiempo. 

- En mi palacio, ¿no se nota? 

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? 

- Medio muerto - aspiró su cigarrillo -, ¿quieres? - no respondió. De cualquier manera, ¿qué podía responder? No lograba entender nada de lo que estaba pasándole - Jay vio como un tipo te molía a patadas cerca de Vauxhall Road, yo estaba cerca, me dio el soplo, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer - volvió a dar una aspirada a su cigarrillo - y corrimos al jodido drogo de ahí. Viejo, en serio pensábamos que ya te habías ido. 

- Gra-gracias - era lo mínimo que podía decir, después de todo, por esos chicos no había muerto, aunque esa palabra en sus labios le sonaba extraña, ajena. 

- No hay de qué. Yo soy LeRoy. 

- ¿Quién es él? 

- ¿El mocoso? - y señaló al chico que dormía cubierto con las cajas, antes de aspirar nuevamente el cigarrillo - Perdón, la mocosa. Es Jay, compartimos el palacio... ¿Y tú? 

- No lo sé - fue más honesto de lo que habría querido. 

- ¿No lo sabes? 

- No. 

- ¿Y de dónde vienes? 

- No lo sé. 

- ¿Y qué hacías en el callejón? 

- No lo sé. 

- Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de nada sobre ti? - aspiró el cigarrillo. 

- No. 

- Hombre, esto es mejor que la jodida televisión - dijo riendo -. Bueno, no tenías ni documentos de identificación ni monedero - lo miró arqueando una ceja -. Lo siento, viejo, fue la costumbre. 

- ¿Así que eres un ladrón? 

- Prefiero el término "expropiador de bienes", si no te molesta. 

- Como digas... 

- Y siguiendo con mi diagnóstico - una última aspirada al cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla al piso -, yo diría que estabas caminando por la calle tranquilamente y te asaltaron, te quitaron lo que tenías, te golpearon hasta dejarte inconsciente y te dejaron tirado en el callejón que te encontramos. 

- ¿Y tus pruebas son? 

- Llevas uniforme de colegio privado, no hay ninguna otra explicación para que hayas terminado allí - y por primera vez detalló en sí mismo, en su ropa. Llevaba un uniforme de colegio, de eso no había duda: camisa blanca, chaleco negro, corbata a rayas verdes y plateadas, pantalón gris, zapatos estrictamente negros y, la mayor evidencia, una chaqueta también gris con un sello bordado en el lugar del corazón, el sello de una serpiente. Pero sentía que faltaba algo, algo muy importante -; aunque en Londres no hay ningún colegio llamado Slytherin, hasta donde tengo entendido. Así que tal vez tu historia sea más retorcida de lo que mi inquisitiva mente pueda pensar. 

Slytherin... Slytherin... Esa palabra retumbaba en el fondo de su mente, sabía que esa palabra era importante para él, que debía recordarla por alguna razón, pero nada. Era una palabra sin significado. Tal vez sólo era el nombre de un colegio, o una tonta insignia bordada en una chaqueta... pero el nombre y el dibujo de la serpiente... 

- ¿Y te duele algo además de todo? - le preguntó el chico encendiendo otro cigarrillo. 

- ¿Uhh? 

- Que si tienes algo además de moretones, ya sabes, algo de hospital. 

- No..., creo que no. 

- Genial viejo - aspiró el cigarrillo -, porque estamos escasos de capital, si entiendes lo que digo. 

No hablaron. ¿Qué podía decirse en una situación y un momento así? No sabía quién era, qué le había pasado o por qué no lograba recordar nada. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que debía estar agradecido con esos chicos, aunque la idea de la gratitud no le resultase precisamente agradable, después de todo, ellos altruístamente habían evitado que un maldito drogadicto lo matara a golpes y lo habían sacado del podrido callejón donde había estado. Prefirió concentrarse en las cajas de cartón regadas, en la oscuridad, en el olor a cloaca, en las cucarachas que se movían rápidamente y las ratas que hacían amago de acercarse a ellos... Un lindo espectáculo... 

- ¿Quieres uno? - el moreno le ofrecía un cigarrillo. 

- No fumo. 

- ¿Eso lo recuerdas? 

- Lo sé. 

- Bueno, eso es un progreso, ¿no? 

- ¿Por qué fumas? ¿No se supone que es malo? 

- Dudo mucho que llegue a los treinta, de todos modos. Y fumo porque una mafia no me matará si robo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, porque jamás sufriré de una sobredosis mortal aunque fume más que una prostituta presa, porque es un vicio barato y porque ayuda con - su estómago hizo un ruido y LeRoy lo miró divertido. ¿Hacía cuánto no habría comido? - eso, precisamente... Lamento informarte que la cocina de palacio está cerrada, Jay hizo los honores, así que tienes dos opciones, viejo: o te me unes con el tubito de nicotina o duermes y te olvidas que tienes hambre, al menos por un rato. 

- No tengo mucho de donde elegir, ¿verdad? 

- Ninguno lo tiene. Si pudiésemos elegir, te aseguro que no estaríamos aquí. 

- ¿A ti qué te pasó? 

- Esa mujer me dejó en un autobús y después tuve disparidad de criterios con los de Servicios Sociales, tú entenderás, y el resto es historia. 

- ¿Y la niña? 

- Su jodido padrastro la golpeaba, su madre no hacía nada y escapó en cuanto pudo, o eso me contó y no he vuelto a preguntarle. No lo sé, una niña de cuatro años no es muy buena explicando cosas. 

- ¿Y por qué me ayudaron? - retuvo el humo del cigarrillo por un buen rato. 

- Yo qué sé... Tal vez sólo quería comprar un día menos en el infierno, y apareciste tú - y se encogió de hombros. 

De nuevo cayó el silencio. Con algo de dolor, logró darse la vuelta y acomodarse sobre el cartón para intentar, probablemente en vano, dormir un tiempo. Su vista escapó del viejo acueducto, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno londinense, hasta toparse, a lo lejos, con la torre del reloj. Tres de la mañana... La imagen le era conocida, como si la hubiese visto por toda una vida, y a la vez le hacía sentir que no estaba en terreno completamente desconocido. 

- ¿Te dormiste? 

- No creo que pueda... ¿Qué día es hoy? 

- Contando con que ya pasó de la medianoche, martes 30 de abril del año 1996 de nuestro señor. 

- Walpurgis... - ¿cómo podía saber qué era la noche de Walpurgis? 

- ¿Qué? 

- Nada, nada... ¿Religioso? 

- Sarcástico. Prefiero mantener distancia con el ejército de violadores de niños. 

- Se les llama pederastas. 

- Es la misma jodida gente. Y volviendo a ti, amigo, te repito: ¿nada de nada de nada? 

- Nada. 

- Joder hombre, te me estás volviendo un acertijo, y uno difícil. Aunque no sé de qué me preocupo, en verdad pareces tener dinero, así que lo más seguro es que mañana toda la Policía Metropolitana te esté buscando hasta debajo de los autos. 

- Quién sabe... 

- Bueno, pero en un futuro cuando te nombren Sir o algo así, puedo decir que te conocí, ¿no? Por lo menos dame un nombre, para no decir "conocí a ese tipo" - no podía asegurar que estaba riendo, pero se acercaba bastante. 

- Llámame Ben. 

- ¿Ben? ¿Y eso? No me digas que recordaste tu nombre en diez segundos. 

- Ojalá, pero no. Sólo fue algo repentino. 

- De acuerdo, Ben. Ya mañana veremos que pasa contigo. 

**0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0**

Wenas. Este fic sigue permaneciendo como proyecto, y como dije en el capítulo I, puede esperarse cualquier retorcido giro de la trama, tal como pasó aquí. Si necesitan alguna explicación de los hechos inexplicables, recuerden: MAGIA. El nombre Ben viene por dos cosas: la primera, por el Big Ben, el reloj de Londres que nuestro protagonista estuvo viendo; la segunda, por un personaje interpretado por Christian Coulson, el actor que hizo de Tom Ryddle en la película de la Cámara Secreta, pero este detalle queda entre nosotros. Chicas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ya paso a respondérselos: 

**Paula Moonlight:** bueno, ya sabes quién se encontró primero con Tom. De momento, no logra recordar mucho que digamos y al menos mientras se le pasa la amnesia, Harry puede estar tranquilo. Lo que está pasando ahorita tendría lugar durante La Orden del Fénix, por lo que podemos suponer (sí, te estoy dando una pista) que Harry no se enterará de nada de esto en un buen tiempo... Sí, es algo extraño, pero ya está tomando forma. Espero que sigas leyéndolo ) 

**IsabelCordy:** sí, el primer capítulo era bastante psicológico, pero ahora ya es algo más normalito, o no? Aunque voy a seguir metiéndole sus gotitas de psicología sólo para no dejarlo muy simple. Y gracias por decir que es bueno ')... Sobre el mail, sé que tengo que respondértelo, no te preocupes; tengo mala memoria pero también tengo palabra. 

_Volará el que le ponga alas a sus sueños..._

MM:MS,MJ&MR 

— Padfoot — 

**Ralkm Diggory**

Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana 

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


	3. La persistencia de la memoria

**ONEIROS...**

**0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

* * *

**  
III . - _La persistencia de la memoria_ -

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya¿Cuántos días, cuántos meses? No lo sabía. ¿Para qué preguntar¿De qué serviría saber la fecha si no sabías nada más, ni siquiera sobre ti mismo? No tenía un nombre, no tenía un hogar, no tenía recuerdos; no tenía un presente que vivir, un futuro que esperar ni un pasado al que aferrarse. Ahora era sólo un vagabundo más, oculto del frío, del hambre y del mundo en las calles de este de Londres.

Pese a todo, podría ser peor. Aquél maldito bastardo podría haberlo matado a golpes cuando estaba tirado en el callejón, o alguna otra cosa que prefería no imaginarse. Si no lo hubiesen encontrado y ayudado, no lograba imaginarse qué habría pasado con él; gracias a ellos seguía vivo. LeRoy salía todos los días a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, además de decir insultos, y Jay recorría las calles pidiendo dinero y comida, y ambos siempre conseguían algo. El moreno era un experto en su propio arte, y los ojos miel, los rizos oscuros y la mirada de inocencia de la niña conmovían el corazón de más de un incauto. Había intentado ayudarlos en un par de ocasiones, y lo había logrado con éxito, tenía más poder de persuasión del que pensaba, pero había desistido de hacerlo como rutina. El mismo LeRoy le había pedido que no lo hiciera: "- Esto no eres tú, viejo, mejor no te engañes -"; así que su trabajo oficial ahora era vigilar a Jay, oculto entre la multitud, que nadie se le acercara demasiado, que nadie intentara hacerle daño, y ayudarla a escapar cuando algún policía quería ponerse latoso con ellos.

Respecto a su memoria, no había ocurrido ningún progreso significativo. Muchas palabras sin sentido, nada que pudiese asociar. Slytherin, Walpurgis, thestral, Gryffindor, muggles, mudbloods; ninguna significaba nada, pero llegaban a su mente repentinamente y no podía sacárselas de la cabeza. Algunas no representaban gran cosa, mas otras lograban inquietarlo o enfurecerlo; tenían que ser algo importante, algo relacionado consigo mismo. Slytherin, fuese lo que fuese, tenía que ser parte de su pasado, de eso estaba seguro, es decir, estaba bordado junto con el dibujo de una serpiente en su chaqueta¿pero qué era? Sus sueños tampoco contribuían mucho. Todas las noches una cascada de imágenes inconexas y surrealistas invadía su subconsciente y despertaba aún más confuso que antes; en palabras de Jay, tenía las pistas pero no sabía cuál era el caso... Y además, en ocasiones, justo antes de rendirse ante el sueño, era atacado por una punzada repentina en la frente, como si tuviese una herida allí.

Y ése era el caso aquella noche.

Se llevó la mano rápidamente a la frente, en un intento inconsciente de encontrar qué era lo que le causaba el dolor, pese a que su cerebro ya sabía que allí no había nada.

No me digas - LeRoy había vuelto de arropar a Jay y le arrojó una bolsa de papas fritas -, lo de la frente otra vez.  
- En ese caso, no te lo diré.  
- ¡Entonces sí tienes sentido del humor! Viejo, eso es nuevo.  
- Supongo.  
- Tu entusiasmo es taaan contagioso, Ben - y el moreno encendió su tercer cigarrillo de la noche.

Ben. Ahora ése era su nombre¿pero en verdad él sería Ben? Daba lo mismo llamarse Ben, Frank, Arthur, Clive o David; de todos modos, no tenía forma de saber quién era, o mejor dicho, quién había sido.

No deberías preocuparte tanto por lo de tu memoria, tarde o temprano regresará - como de costumbre, prefirió no responder, pero... ¿qué tendría de malo contarle a LeRoy lo que estaba pensando¿Por qué nunca se atrevía a confiar en alguien?  
- Eso no es lo que me preocupa.  
- ¿Y vas a decírmelo o insistiré en vano, como siempre?  
- Si tanto quieres saber...  
- ¿En verdad vas a decirme? Demonios... Bueno, te escucho - y apagó el cigarrillo contra el piso.  
- No es tanto que yo no sepa quién soy, es decir, podría vivir con eso, es que... - ¿cómo explicarlo sin que sonara como una niñería?  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Que parece que aparecí de la nada, como si yo no hubiese existido antes de que ustedes me encontraran. Tú mismo has preguntado todos los días en las comisarías por el registro de personas desaparecidas y ni una vez han estado buscando a alguien con mi descripción. ¿Que acaso no tengo familia, alguien a quien le interese encontrarme¿No existo para nadie? - LeRoy lo miró fijamente unos instantes, y hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de la bobería que acababa de decir. Qué humillante...  
- No lo había pensado... Visto así, tienes razón en estar intrigado¿quién no? - encendió otro cigarrillo - Ben, viejo, eres todo un caso para la tele; "El acertijo del chico salido de la nada", estarías en todos los periódicos.  
- ¿Acertijo? - esa palabra retumbó en su cabeza con fuerza, obligando a su mente a trabajar en sus recuerdos... ¿tal vez...? - Acertijo... acertijo...  
- ¿Qué?  
- Acertijo... ¿Ryddle? ¹  
- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué es?  
- Un apellido.  
- ¿De quién?  
- ¿Pensarías que estoy loco si te digo que creo que es el mío?  
- Te he escuchado decir cosas peores, señor Ben Ryddle... Y ya come, se te va a enfriar la cena - su mirada viajó de la bolsa de papas fritas al rostro de LeRoy.  
- Qué tragedia... ¿De cebolla?  
- También tenemos queso cheddar, naturales y barbacoa, si al señor le place probar alguna otra exquisitez - pero mientras decía todo eso, intentaba encender su quinto cigarrillo -... Jodido encendedor¡funciona, maldita sea!  
- Cálmate.  
- Listo, ya, ya - dio una larga aspirada al tubito de tabaco, pero las manos seguían temblándole.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- No eres el único preocupado por aquí...  
- ¿Qué¿Un policía no se tragó tu cuento de enfermo terminal?  
- Ojalá... Estoy metido en problemas, en problemas muy grandes, viejo...  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
- Tengo a unos narcos buscándome y no precisamente para conversar. Hoy fueron a darme la última advertencia.  
- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?  
- Qué voy a hacer, tú y Jay se quedan fuera de esto.  
- Claro que...  
- ¡Claro que sí! El problema es mío y yo veré qué demonios hago y si van a matarme, es preferible que sea sólo uno el que vaya al infierno.  
- Deja de decir tonterías.  
- NO son tonterías, maldita sea.  
- Jay no lo aceptar�, nunca, eres como su hermano.  
- Y ahí es donde entras tú - el sexto cigarrillo -. Necesito pedirte un favor: cuida a Jay a como dé lugar.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
- Es obvio. Ella es una NIÑA, necesita una casa, una escuela y todo eso, y tú, bueno, es obvio que la calle tampoco es lugar para ti.  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no sé defenderme aquí?  
- Ben, te pones histérico si ves una mancha en tus zapatos, entre otras cosas. ¿O qué¿Crees que no he visto la cara de asco que pones cada vez que tenemos que regresar a dormir y cómo arrugas la nariz cuando ves nuestra comida?  
- Circunstancial.  
- Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. TIENES que entrar a un orfanato, y Jay tiene que ir contigo.  
- ¡NO! - se puso de pie de un salto. La simple mención de la palabra orfanato le provocaba una repulsión inmediata, instintiva, como un animal que se aleja desesperadamente del peligro porque ya lo conoce.  
- Ben...  
- ¡No! Olvídalo, de ninguna manera.  
- Mis días sin que una bala me adorne la frente se están acabando, y esa es la única forma de que la mocosa no termine vendiéndose en un callejón o algo peor.  
- No...  
- ¿Prefieres cargar con algo así en tu consciencia?  
- No voy a ir a ningún orfanato; yo no soy huérfano, debo tener familia... en alguna parte.  
- Me limito a recordarte lo que dijiste hace un rato - otro cigarrillo.  
- ¡Me niego! - el moreno se puso de pie frente a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro.  
- Perdón, viejo - y antes de que pudiese reaccionar o hacer algo para evitarlo, LeRoy le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Y nuevamente, todo fue negro.

Van a matarlo¿verdad? - la vocecita inocente de Jay fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta.

**0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

* * *

**

Acertijo/Ryddle ¹: en la versión en inglés de los libros, el apellido de Tom es Riddle, con I, que significa literalmente "acertijo". Para él, esa palabra significa tanto porque es su propio apellido, aunque no esté muy seguro, pero yo tuve que escribir "Ryddle" porque así es cómo lo conocemos nosotros.

Sigue en proyecto, ni yo sé cómo va a seguir... al menos Tom ya comenzó a recordar cosas... reviews!

**Athene du etoile**: brutal:o es la primera vez que recibo ese adjetivo, a tu sobrina le gustó... Aquí te traje más del awelito Voldy, tú sabes, con su amnesia de telenovela y todo eso, a ver si te apareces un día de estos por el msn.

**Witchmin:** bueno, creo que con lo que se dice en este capi puedes ir mejorando la idea, captando más como quien dice. De nada por lo del actor...

**miranda evans:** qué pasará con el pobre Tommy en tiempo presente? No puedo decírtelo, de eso se trata el fic! Pero ya irás viendo, aunque pobrecito, la gente está cogiendo como hábito eso de golpearlo...

**IsabelCordy:** sí niña, tú me enviaste un mail, pero eso fue hace meses y ya lo hablamos, y si generalmente sufres de amnesia, estás peor que Tom. Qué le sucedió? por qué sufre de amnesia? no debería estar muerto? No puedo responderte eso, no todavía al menos y no por esta forma, tendrás que esperar a que las respuestas vayan surgiendo a lo largo del fic.

_Volará el que le ponga alas a sus sueños..._

MM:MS,MJ&MR  
- Padfoot -

**Ralkm Diggory **

Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


End file.
